


The Mind Forgets

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: What happens when Iron man falls? When he forgets who you are?





	The Mind Forgets

You felt the air leave your lungs as you watched him fall. 

Tony was falling.

“Tony?” Steve called, all communication and chatter had ceased, all eyes on the man tumbling through the air, plummeting towards the earth.

“He’s falling Steve...”

"Y/N, wait," he called.

But you were moving, your heart clenching, a cry escaping your lips. He couldn’t be falling. The man that had brought you in, flirted incessantly till... the man you were in love with. 

He couldn't be falling.

***

The beeping was driving him crazy. Tony grumbled as he cracked open an eye, “oh, great... medical.. compound?” he wondered to himself.

“That is correct, welcome back Tony,” a voice called. Tony looked around confused, “running diagnostics. Please stay still.”

Tony let out an impatient sigh and looked down, it was only then that he realized there was a hand in his, your head propped on the side of the bed, it looked as if you were about to slip off, Tony smiled softly and reached up, his head hurt, he remembered falling but not much else after that.

“Scan complete the Doctor is on her way.”

You started at FRIDAY’s voice, jolting upright, “Tony?!” He chuckled as you clutched his hand, letting out a small sob, “my god, when you hit the ground-”

“Well, hey there beautiful, so that’s what happened? I fell huh?”

You raised an eyebrow, “had me worried there,” you leaned over him placing a kiss to his lips.

Tony hummed, lips pressing back against yours, tongue swiping over your lips.

“Nuh ahh, none of that till I get through with you.” You moved back and smirked at Helen, “now, off with you,” she hummed, “this will take a minute and I’m sure you haven’t consumed anything but the coffee Steve has brought for you and..” she scrunched her nose up, “you stink.”

You gave her a glare and stood kissing the top of Tony’s head with care, his head was wrapped in gauze. “I’ll be back alright?”

He smiled and watched as you left, Helen grabbing his wrist in her hand and looking at her watch as she held a small holo-pad in her hand. “Uh, before we get started?”

“What is it Tony?” she asked, “pulse rate looks good, FRIDAY? Wanna give me a cerebral scan real quick?”

Tony caught her hand in his making her look at him. “Please? Who was that woman?”

***

Steve watched from the doorway of your room, arms crossed over his chest as you finished shoving your belongings into the suitcase. “You can stop pretending...”

You threw him a look and clapped your hands together, “pretending? Who’s pretending? I’m glad th-that... well Tony is off running around with whomever he wants. Who the fuck wants to be tied down to that right?” you forced a laugh and swallowed as you turned back to your bed.

Steve chewed on his lip, he remembered when they had first heard. Tony had suffered a massive hit to the head, he had landed on his shoulders, his suit saving him from the blunt force, FRIDAY had emergency protocols in place. He had become unresponsive, she had run diagnostics, it had slowed him down, just enough. 

When Helen broke the new you had been inconsolable. You refused to believe it, you were certain he would remember you. 

He had said so.

_“What happens if we get separated?” you asked him as he pulled you in closer, lips on your neck._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well,” you hummed as his lips trailed further down, “what happens if I get caught?”_

_Tony lifted his head, “by enemy?” you nodded, giggling when his fingers trailed up your sides, “well, I will get Cap, Robocop, and the other, fuck I don’t need ‘em, I’ll come get you.”_

_“What if they caught you? What if they wiped your mind like they did with Bucky?”_

_Brown eyes met your gaze, holding it for a heartbeat. “I will never forget you, Y/F/N Y/L/N, you are unforgettable.” You shook your head, “listen, what the mind forgets, the heart remembers, I will always remember you... always.”_

“Y/N, you don’t have to go, Helen said this is temporary,” Steve broke you out of your memories _._

“She also said that his memory could return in hours, days, or years from now. Steve,” you looked at him picking up your bags, “I just,” your shrugged your shoulders looking down as your eyes watered, your voice broke as you looked up at him, “I can’t.”

Steve reached up brushing away the tear that escaped, letting a sigh out, “alright sweetheart, I get it,” he grabbed a few of your bags and you shook your head. “I am going to at least see ya off properly.”

You nodded and followed him out, the elevator doors opened and you cringed as Tony stood there with a young woman on his arm. 

“Steve! And uh Y/N!” he grinned broadly, “where are you going? Vacation?” he asked stepping aside as Steve tugged you behind him. “Hey...?”

You tapped Steve’s arm and moved out from behind him, “yeah, well with missions on hold.. what with your condition.”

Tony’s smile faltered, “but what do you have to do with me? Everyone can keep doing what they need to do, just because I decided to retire the Iron man doesn’t mean that it affects all of you.”

“Of course it does! That is such a selfish thing to say! Y-your the one! The one that started all of this and we need you, it doesn’t matter if you and I don’t work out but the team needs you! Stop playing house with these fucking Barbie doll models and do what _YOU_ chose to do, what you _started_!” you growled angrily and took a step back, reminding yourself to breathe.

Steve’s hand closed on your shoulder as you closed your eyes, “I’m sorry....”

“You should be,” Tony quipped smirking when you nearly lunged at him.

“Tony, that’s enough, just because you don’t remember doesn’t mean you have to be so callous,” Steve bit out stepping in front of you and ushering you around him and away from Tony.

“What?!” Tony spread his hands out in front of him, “I was honestly just trying to make a joke....”

“Not funny Stark,” Steve growled, but he turned and continued moving you forwards. 

Tony laughed as he watched the two leave, wrapping his arms around the woman and leading her into the elevator. He frowned, for a moment he had thought of your lips on his. He remembered the kiss from when he first woke up, but that’s all it was. 

He didn’t want to do the super hero thing anymore. He had looked at files upon files and he didn’t want that responsibility, nope, fuck that. He felt too tired for his age, he needed to have fun. And being tied down to some woman he met wasn’t his style. 

Not now. Maybe before.... Tony let out a huff and  stared at the elevator doors. 

“Forget them.”

“Oh! Shit! you’re still here?!” Tony laughed jumping away from the woman, “listen, I’m kinda tired, how about we do a rain-check?” he asked stepping out the elevator, “FRIDAY, see Kelly back to the ground floor?”

"It's Ellie!"

“Right...” Tony winked as the doors shut between them.

***

Steve gripped the steering wheel, knuckles turning white, he glanced over at you. You had you face turned away, hand over your mouth, your shoulders shook with silent sobs. He opened his mouth and snapped it shut.

Three years, three years together, and it was gone in a flash. Nothing had jogged his memory. Not your kiss, not your hand in his, not music.

Tony had made his choice not a week after. 

He hung up his suit. He was not doing it anymore. 

You weren’t sure what hurt most. The loss of your lover or the man you respected?

It didn’t matter, the mind forgets what the heart remembers. 

You weren’t in his heart.


End file.
